Kids Adventure
by MySweetYaoi49
Summary: The children of Hiccup are on a Adventure to find their long lost sister! All of my favorite Hiccup pairings now have kids! Watch and laugh as the children of our favorite hiccup get into a heap of trouble and how they get out of it. Mystery pairing inside.
1. prolog

**Alright now a little background before I start this new story.**

**I made up some designs of what the children of all my favorite pairings with Hiccup as either the mom or dad would look like and then accidently made a whole story about them.**

**There is a secrete pairing that I'm sure everyone will get the moment I mention it but the pairings you will have to know about before I start are:**

**Hicstrid**

**Tuffcup**

**Toothcup ****(Toothless has a human form!)**

**Marcup ****(Comes in a little later)**

**And ****Frostcup****.**

**Hiccstrids kids name is ****Austen**** and he has short blond hair that covers his right sky blue eye. He wears a blue no sleeved tunic with a brown leather belt with skulls like Astrid's and metal shoulder pads with chain mail that covers his chest. He also has brown pants with brown boots and carries his family axe with him everywhere. He is the oldest at 18 and is the air of the Harry Hooligan Tribe.**

**Tuffcups kids name is ****Mason**** and he has long blond hair that is shoulder length and covers his right forest green eye. Wears a red long sleeved tunic with a black leather vest, brown belt, pants, and boots. Is a master at blacksmithing and will take over the blacksmith shop when Gobber dies. He is the second oldest at 16 and is second in line for the Harry Hooligan Tribe if something would ever happen to Austen.**

**Toothcups kids name is ****Sheila**** and she has brown hair with black highlights that's shoulder length, has most of it in a side pony tail, and her eyes are an acid green like Toothless. She wears a long sleeved bright green long tunic with a brown leather belt, gray/black leggings, and brown boots. She is a middle child at 15 and has taken Hiccups spot as the teacher at the Dragon Training Academy. It helps that she's part Night Furry and can talk to dragons.**

**Marcups kids name is ****Even**** he has short red curly hair with forest green eyes. He wears a green no sleeved tunic with metal shoulder pads that hold up his bear skin cape and has chain mail that covers his chest lastly has brown pants and boots. He is second youngest child at 12 and is the air to the kingdom of Dunbroch. Only comes to Burk to visit his siblings once in a long while, sometimes they go to Dunbroch.**

**Frostcups kids name is ****December**** and has white just past her shoulder length hair and weird brown roots with icy blue eyes. She has a ton of freckles that contrast her naturally pale skin. Wears a long light blue tunic with a slits up to her hip, has long sleeves that turn black at the elbow and fans out, the bottom also has a black trim. Has a black belt ad light green leggings with light brown boots. She travels the world a lot with her dad to bring winter but is too young to do this every year. She is the youngest of them all at 10 and is very immature like Jack. Calls Bunny and Sandy her uncles and calls Tooth her auntie and North her grandpa.**

**I will explain what the mystery pairings kid looks like when they show up in the story. But for now you'll be as clueless as the rest of the characters.**

**Also I'm using a different writing style for this story but don't worry too much about that it's still understandable even with the weird format.**

**Enjoy the story and have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 1

(Early Morning)

"I'm bored!" December yells to her half brother.

"Then go and spread winter with your dad." Austen said back.

"I can't! He's probably in Russia by now!" She said as she flew over his head.

"Then stop your complaining!" he snapped, throwing her loose hair out of his personal space. Suddenly Sheila ran up; face a little pink as she ran up.

"Guys! Guys!" She said jumping a bit.

"What!?" December asked getting excited seeing her half-sister all excited.

"You will never gauss what I found~!" She continued. "Go on try to gauss. I bet you wouldn't get it."

"Is it Gobber looking for his foot?"

"Nope!"

"Grandpa riding his dragon?"

"Nope!"

"Just spit it out already!" Austen yelled getting annoyed.

"Okay! - Wait! Where's Mason? He has to be here too." Sheila said looking around like he would just appear.

"I don't know. Maybe he's with his dad, or his dad's sister?" The only male present answered.

"Well we have to find him! Or else I'm not talking!"

"But I want to know now!" December whined.

"Nope. This is something I'm not repeating." Sheila said as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Aw~." The younger whined. "Come on Austen! Let's go find Mason!" She grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him without direction.

"December!" Austen yelled out in shock. "Let go of me! If you get too excited you'll take off with me!"

"Hurry back! I'll be by Thor's Cave!" Sheila yelled after them.

* * *

"Found him!" December screamed as she flew over to Sheila with Mason in her arms.

"Please put me down!" Said boy tried to yell. December lands and drops him immediately after.

"So what did you want to tell us!?" She asked hopping on her toes.

"Wait! Where did Austen go?" Sheila asked.

"He'll be here in a second, hold on." The youngest counted down from 5 on her fingers. When only one finger was left the other teens heard a shout.

"December!" the teen came into view and everyone could tell he was irritated. But then again he was always irritated. "I tell you to not fly off and what's the first thing that you do?! YOU FLY OFF! Gods, it's like being the oldest means nothing now a days."

"Technically your only 2 years older than Mason." December pointed out.

"Yes; I am! Which means that I'm 18! AN ADULT!"

"Don't tell her that." Sheila said with a groan. "She listens to adults less then she listens to kids her own age."

"Doesn't matter!" December said quickly. "What is it that you wanted to tell us sis!?" Sheila broke out into a creepy grin at the question.

"Well~ I was here at this beach taking a nap in the sand and rocks. When suddenly I was woken up by these large guys in a boat. They hadn't seen me yet so I snuck up behind one of them and scared him!" Sheila said with a giggle. "After he chased me for a while the other guy in the boat told him to 'Knock it off' and said something about needing to deliver a message. Well I said I could do it, as a way to thank the big guy for playing with me. They talked a bit, then handed me the letter and told me who to give it too. Then they left."

"Who was the letter for!?" December asked. Clearly entertained.

"It was…" Sheila looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention and when she was sure she had everyone she continued. "…MAMA!"

"MOM!?" All the teens yelled in unison.

"L-like… our mom?" Mason asked confused and flustered.

"Who were they? Did you recognize them? Why did you want us to know? Did you give it to him?" Austen asked quickly listing off his worries.

"Hold on. Let's go in order. Yes, I don't know, no, because I'm not done yet, and~ no." Sheila answered.

"Then continue!" December said, really getting into it. She was even creating a light snowfall above them.

"December. Calm down." Mason said as he pulled his vest closer to his torso. "You're making it snow again."

"Opsies." The snow slowed but didn't stop completely. "Sorry guys."

"Alright Sheila, continue." Austen said as he leaned on a rock.

"Right! Well after they left and there boat was out of view I opened up the letter and read it." Sheila said.

"What did it say?" December asked doing a flip in the air.

"Do you still have it?" Austen asked.

"Yup!" Sheila nodded to Austen and reached for the letter she folded up and put in her boot. She opened it up and began to read it aloud. "To: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe and Known Dragon Conqueror, Hello Hiccy. It's been far too long. Out child has missed you. You don't have to worry though. I have taught her everything I know. Come to Berserker Island if you wish to meet our sweet little girl. I'll be waiting." She passed the letter to Austen and he looked it over "They also gave me this dagger before they left." Mason was quick to grab the weapon from Sheila when she pulled it out.

"This is beautiful. Well-crafted and-" Said teen pricked his finger on the blade of the small weapon. "-sharp."

"So dad got a letter from someone from Berserk?" Austen said more to himself as he handed the letter to the excited December who had been floating near his head.

"Don't you guys get it?!" Sheila half-yelled at her siblings.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"The letters addressed to mom, it mentions a girl, and it even says 'OUR sweet little girl'! Don't you see?!" No one said anything, but then Austen's eyes grew wide.

"We have a sister."


	3. Chapter 2

(Early Morning)

"Another sister!" December screamed.

"Shhhh!" the rest of the strange family said trying to quiet the routie girl.

"December control yourself!" Austen said.

"Sorry. I just…" December did a flip and rose high into the air. "I just can't believe that we have another kid to add to our family!" Snow fell again. "Another sister too!"

"I wonder why Mother never said anything about her." Mason asked still looking the dagger over. "D.D.…" he muttered.

"What Mason?" Sheila asked. "Did you say Dede?"

"No, I said D.D. There initials that I found engraved in to the handle. It's pretty small actually…" The boy replied.

"What do you think it means?" Sheila asked, now intrigued.

"December! Knock it off with the snow!" Austen yelled. Sheila and Mason stopped looking at the dagger to see that there was now a layer of snow on the beach and the ocean was a bit frozen over at one spot.

"I can't help myself!" the youngest giggled. "What do you think she likes? Do you think she's nice? Will she like snow!? What if she doesn't know about us either?! Is she pretty? Maybe-"

"DECEMBER!" Everyone yelled.

"WHAT!?" December turned to see she had started to make it snow harder and harder as she talked. Now her family was shivering and covered in snow Austen and Sheila sending glares her way while Mason was trying to make his teeth stop chattering. "Opsies…" The snow slowed to an almost stop.

"Calm down. First things first, we have to deliver this to father. He might be able to tell us more than our useless guessing." Austen said. "Come on. He's most likely in the Great Hall." Austen and Mason started for the Great Hall as December flew to stand next to Sheila. The snow had stopped as Austen talked.

"It's moments like these that I remember that he's the future chief." Sheila commented to her little sister.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." December commented back. "Sometimes I just think of him as my older half-brother instead of the chief he's training to become."

"Hard to think about really." Sheila looked at her sister as she turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Was all December could say. They then finally started to fallow the two blond haired boys. December no longer flying about.

* * *

"MAMA!" December screamed when she saw Hiccup at the Great Hall. He turned just in time to see her before he was raped in a big hug.

"Hay snowflake. What, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry dad," Austen said as he, Mason, and Sheila all ran up. "She saw you and we couldn't hold her back."

"It's alright Austen." Hiccup smiled with a nod.

"Mama! We have to talk to you! It' super important!" December said quickly.

"Um… alright, what is it?"

"Well… Sheila was at Thor's cave when taking a nap when these two guys showed up andgaveheranotetogivetoyouandsoshesaidshewouldandIthinkAustenhasitnow. You have got to read it!"

"Uhhhh…" Hiccup was holding December as she talked really fast until finally no one could understand her.

"Here. A letter for you." Austen said as he handed his father the letter that Sheila was given. Hiccup set his daughter down and took the letter. As he read his face slowly got more and more unreadable.

"It also came with this." Mason said as he pulled out the dagger a bit reluctantly. He really liked the dagger. "What is it?"

"Nothing don't worry about it. Let the Adults handle it." Hiccup said with a forced voice. The chief walked away with the two objects leaving his kids to leave the Hall.

"But I wanted to know about our sister…" December pouted quiet enough for Hiccup to not hear.

"Don't worry sis, mama will tell us when he thinks were ready." Sheila said trying to calm her little sister.

"Come on lets go." Austen said. "Dad needs time to think." Everyone nodded and left the Hall. Hiccup watched as his kids left and felt a little bad about leaving them in the dark about what was going on.

"What was all that?" Astrid asked when she, Toothless (in human form), Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout walked over.

"I got a letter." Hiccup said not answering the question. He handed it to Astrid and everyone tried to look over her shoulder to read too. "It also came with this." The man added as he held up the dagger.

"You don't think it's Him do you?" Astrid asked as the paper was torn from her by Snotlout.

"Yes I do."

"What's this about a kid!?" Snotlout asked angrily.

"It was a long time ago. I didn't even know that she was even still alive." Hiccup defended himself. "He took her right after she was born."

"So you had a kid," Toothless said almost ripping the paper in two that had been passed to him at some point. "With HIM!?"

"Like I said it was a long time ago." Even with that said Toothless still glared at the paper.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asked now taking the paper from the angry dragons' sight.

"To be honest…" Hiccup said now looking at the door that his children had left from. "… I don't know."


	4. Chapter 3

**(Early Noon)**

"What are we going to do about this sister thing?" Sheila asked as she sat up in a tree watching her brother, Austen, throw around his axe in too innocent trees.

"I don't know." Austen replied as he threw his family axe.

"Well we can't just pretend that we don't know about her."

"If dad wanted us to know who she is- Throws axe - or was then he would have told us when we gave him the letter."

"Is it really so much to ask for a supportive comment out of you?" Austen throws his axe again.

"Nope."

"Hay guys guess what!?" December screeched as she flew through the tree tops to where her older siblings were.

"What is it?" Sheila asked now sitting up in her tree.

"Mason just came up with the most amazing most awesomest idea of all time, ever! Come on he said he wanted to tell everyone at Thor's Cave! Hurry up let's go!" Then the young girl sped off threw the trees once more leaving the brother-sister pair. The two looked at each other briefly before Sheila jumped out of her tree and Austen ripped his axe out of a different tree then they ran I the duraction that their little sister just flew.

* * *

"Alright, what's this about?" Austen asked.

"Well Mason and I were at the forge, not really doing anything, when Mason suddenly got an idea!" December explained.

"What idea?" Sheila asked.

"Well I was thinking… why don't we just go to Berserk ourselves to meet this new sister of ours?" Mason said to his family a bit timidly.

"How? We don't know where Berserk is." Sheila pointed out.

"Austen does." Mason replied. Everyone turned to said boy. I know he does, one of the chieftain lessons was where the tribes are located and how to get there. He's also been to some of the other tribes."

"Right! He's the next chief, it's his job to know this stuff." Sheila looked at Austen with a pleading look. "Come on Austen, will you take us to Berserker island so we can meet our sister?!"

"I don't know, Guys…" he said scratching the back of his head. "Berserk is a pretty messed up place. There is a reason why we stopped trade with them."

"Come on Austen~" December begged as she grabbed her brothers hands and put on her best puppy dog face. "It can't be all bad if Mama went there and had a kid with someone, right?"

"Please~" Now both girls were each grabbing a hand and giving him puppy dog eyes.

'_Well now he can't say no._' Thought Mason. '_With both of the girls ganging up on him he really has no choice._'

"Come on Austen~" The girls whined in unison in baby voices.

"Uh… I… Fine! Fine… We can go…" Austen said in defeated.

"YEAH!" Both girls quickly rapped their brother in a large hug with large smiles on their faces.

"You won't regret this!" Sheila said joyfully.

"Then why do I feel like I will." Austen groaned.

"Come on! We need to get a boat!" December said ignoring Austen's last comment.

"Boat?" Sheila repeated in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, because mother will know if we take a dragon and if we take a boat then we can sneak on the island without having to worry about keeping an eye on a bunch of dragon." Mason explained. "Trust me it's a lot safer."

"Safer for you maybe…" Sheila grumbled.

"That's right!" December chimed in. "Sissy gets' sea sick."

"I was made for flying. Not sailing." She said simply.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." December smiled.

"Your one to talk." Sheila huffed, rubbing her arms nervously. "You never stay grounded for longer then a few seconds at a time!"

"If it makes you feel better you can bring your pet terror, Fireball." Austen said tying to comfort his sister.

"But she hates me!" Mason complained, although he was ignored.

"Thanks Austen." Sheila gave him a nervous grin. He gave one back.

"Alright let's get this done!" December cheered.

"Alright." Mason nodded. "We'll meet here tonight. Let's spend the rest of today packing."

"Right!" Everyone said at once then went their separate ways to pack.

"Remember to pack light!" Austen shouted to his retreating family.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Late Night)**

"We all ready?" Austen asked

"Yup!" December said excited. "I got all the food for the journey! Oh, and the blankets."

"I got the boat." Sheila replied in disgust with fireball lying in her arms.

"I brought medical supplies and special bags for Sheila." Mason said.

"Good. I brought the map and anything else we may need to navigate the waters." Austen said still looking nervous about the whole thing "If we row all through the night and into the day we should get there in two days' time."

"Would only be an hour if we rode dragons." Sheila grumbled to Fireball. She snorted in agreement. This earned her a scratch under the chin.

"Alright everyone in!" December said excited.

"Who's rowing first?" Sheila asked.

"December and I will row first. You need to get used to the waves." Austen answered.

"Uge~" Sheila groaned. She held Fireball closer and the little terror gave a pity glance and let her master squeeze her. She coo'd in a reassuring way and nudged her master's chest.

"Alright everyone, let's get moving." Austen said as December landed in the boat grabbing the ore. Slowly the boat filled with the teens and the supplies and they were off in the dead of night.

* * *

"I. Hate. Boats." Sheila groaned from the floor of the boat. Fireball was asleep next to her master and looked very content.

"Come on Sheila." December said trying to reassure her sister. "Just one more night and we'll be on shore."

"December?"

"Yeah?"

"Bag."

"Oh!" December quickly grabbed the bag next to her and shoved it toward her sister. Sheila dry heaved into the bag. She hadn't eaten and when she tried to it never stayed down for long. The longer they were on the boat the worst she got.

"Ew, that's disgusting." Sheila said as she pulled her face out of the poor abused bag. Mason had brought four bags and Sheila was on her 3ed.

"Try watching it." Austen said with his nose scrunched up. "It isn't pretty."

"You look terrible Sheila." Mason said with a sad tone. "Let me take your shift when it's time to trade. You should get more rest." The sick girl could only nod in agreement, so she snuggled up with her dragon and tried to fall asleep.

"How much longer?" December whined as she switched spots with Austen not an hour later.

"We should get there late tonight or sunrise tomorrow." Austen answered. "The waters calm and the winds in our favor, even with Sheila throwing up the whole time, we are making good time. We should see the outline of the island soon enough."

"I can't wait to see our sister!" December squealed in delight.

"December, stay calm." Austen scolded, "You know what happens when you get too excited."

"Right, I know." She pouted. "I just can't help thinking about her! What her name is, what's her favorite color, does she know how to train dragons? I'm so excited!" When December said that she had released a bit of her power that flowed through the ore she was holding and into the ocean, freezing the water soiled around the ore.

"December!" Austen scolded with a shout.

"Opps, I'm sorry." She said looking flushed. "It just sort of… came out…"

"This is why I told you to calm down!" The oldest scolded again. "You know this happens every time you-"

"Hold on." Mason interrupted. "Don't move the ore or it might break." The long blond teen set his own ore down and carful to not rock the boat too much reached over and got a good grip on the paddle. "Alright. Can you unfreeze it?"

"Yeah…" December placed her hand on the ice and calmed her nerves. Then the ice disappeared and the paddle was free.

"Got it." She said in an unnatural monotone. For a long time when December was younger she would freeze everything she touched. Only her father, Jack, could touch her. Finally the village had enough of the bitter cold that followed the young girl. They all demanded she either leave or figure out how to melt her ice. She ended up leaving and living with her grandpa North for a long time. Almost 3 years! In this time she grew depressed and realized that if she wasn't happy she wouldn't freeze things. She learned to control her magic and was finally allowed to go back to Berk. She could even touch people other than her dad! However, she was always worried that her emotions would get the better of her. She feared that if she slipped up just once in front of the village she would be sent away again.

"December." Sheila said quietly from her spot on the floor of the boat. "I'm pretty hot could you make me some ice?"

"Alright." The youngest held her hands up to her mouth and she released an icy breath. When she opened her hands an ice cube was in the center. "Here you go sis!"

"Thanks." Sheila managed a small grin and put the ice cube to her head, where it instantly started to melt.

'_Leave it to Sheila to bring a smile back to our little sisters face.'_ Thought Mason with a smile playing on his lips. Everyone know that Sheila, being part dragon, was always warm. She enjoyed the cold but preferred the heat. During The Freeze, as everyone called it, Sheila had to stay inside for most of it. All dragons did. Some even left the island! The ones who stayed all spent the time in a hibernation, even Sheila. When she woke up only to hear that her little half-sister had been in a way banished she actually cried. When she did see her sister again she was tempted to jump the little girl and rap her in her arms to never let go. Dragons were also known for being possessive and she was no exception.

"No problem sis." December smiled, although it wasn't as bright as usual and didn't reach her eyes. "Happy to help."

* * *

"Where are they?!" Hiccup wondered out loud. He was passing in the own home and was freaking out to say the least. He had been looking for his children since they disappeared 2 days ago. "They wouldn't just leave the island right?" Suddenly a large blast of cold air threw his door open.

"I came as fast as I could!" Jack said. "I only just heard a couple hours ago. Are they all really missing!?" The winter spirit was frantic and the temp was dropping by the second.

"It's true. No one knows where they went or even when they left!" Hiccup answered. "I'm worried that they were all kidnapped or something."

"I don't know but if they were then that person is getting the butt kicking they whole fully deserve!" Jack had rapped the frantic chief in his arms and rubbed small circles in his back. "How are the others taking this?"

"Same as you might think. Tuffnut is personally looking the whole island over, Astrid's threatened everyone on the island to tell her if they know anything where the kids might be, and Toothless has every dragon searching the skies." Hiccup answered, recognizably calmer. "Every dragon is answered is accounted for except for Fireball, so we can assume she's with Sheila." The two pulled out of their hug. (To the author's disappointment.)

"What about Merida?" Jack asked "Have you contacted her?"

"Sent out a message on a Terror the same time we did yours. She should be sending back a reply soon."

"Where could they have gone!?"

"I don't know." Hiccup was pacing again and Jack watched him for a bit. Seeing the other male lost in his thoughts, the winter spirit decided to float around the room. Leaving the heavy thinking to the auburn man. Then Jack saw a letter and decided to look it over. His eyes widened as he read.

"What's this!?" the spirit shouted still not looking up from the offending piece of paper.

"Huh?" Hiccup was thrown from his thoughts at the shout and turned to see what Jack was talking about. "Oh, that's a letter I got 3 days ago."

"You have a kid? On Berserk?!" Jack yelled, a little more than mad he never knew about it.

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told about this!?"

"Because I didn't even know she was alive until now. I have never met her nor do I know her name or really anything."

"Who gave you this letter?"

"He sent it but it was the kids who were told to bring it to me."

"The kids! Do you think…"

"No, they wouldn't." Hiccup looked at Jack who gave him a 'their your kids' look and Hiccups certainty dropped a bit. "Right?"

"I think we should tell the others."

"Yeah, maybe we should."


End file.
